Wego
The twin brothers known as Wego are the youngest members of Team Go. They are never referred to as individuals, only as Wego or "the twins". Despite their youth, they appear to be the most well-adjusted members of the team. Physicality Appearance Considering they were once led into a trap under the pretense of a "tween twin mixer", it was possible their ages were in the range of ten to twelve.Stop Team Go Personality The twins had a very positive and friendly attitude, though were not as naive as Hego. While they appeared to treat all of their siblings equally, they did seem spend more time with Mego in general, although they clearly grew weary of his self-centered nature at times. They also had a habit of finishing each other's sentences.Go Team Go Abilities * Duplication: The twins' red glow allowed them to create duplicates of themselves.Go Team Go The limits of this ability were never revealed: for example, if it depended upon the twins being together to activate, or if one twin could still create duplicates while alone. They were able to create at least ten duplicates at one time with little effort.Stop Team Go It was noteworthy, however, that when Electronique and Evil Ron were struggling over the Reverse Polarizer, at two different points the original twins and their duplicates were on opposing sides, with neither side's alignment at the time impacting the other at all. In other words, there was no chain reaction: returning the originals to good did not automatically turn any of the duplicates good. This implied that each duplicate was an entity unto himself, and that the alignment of the originals had no impact on any of the duplicates. Furthermore, the duplicates appeared to be free to attack or at least threaten the originals without fear of being unmade, and only ceased to be a threat once both the duplicates and the original twins were turned to good.Stop Team Go Although the twins were never specifically stated to have enhanced strength, through the use of duplicates they could easily accomplish feats that the two originals could not alone, such as lifting and carrying a steel girder. They appeared to have very little combat training, as their fighting style consisted mostly of surrounding and dog-piling opponents with sheer numbers. To their credit, however, this enabled them to briefly pin even such experienced combatants as Kim Possible.Stop Team Go Biography Relationships Family #Shego #Hego #Mego Friends Love Interest Enemies * Aviarius Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment Quotes From "Go Team Go" * Aviarius: (laughing) Soon, the powers of Team Go will be mine. At long last, control of Go City will be mine! And after so many years, vengeance will be mine! * Wego 1: (disgusted) Mine, mine, mine. * Wego 2: (amused) He sounds like Mego. From "Stop Team Go" * Wego 1: Hi, Stacy! We’re robbing you! * Wego 2: We’re evil now! Gallery Trivia Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Wego are voiced by Fred Savage. Episode Appearances References Category:Members of Team Go Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes